Two Diffrent Kinds
by Bex-Duchess
Summary: Galinda accuses Elphaba of stealing Fyiero, she decides gets her back by dressing like her, with green skin and everything, for Halloween. Not sure if i should put this under romance or humor yet but let me know. Fiyeraba, with a hinted Flinda in ch.1.
1. A Thinking Cheater

**Disclaimer: Sadly... I do not own Wicked, but if I ... no that dream is to far away.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**A "Thinking" Cheater**

**By: Alice Inn**

Elphaba ran into her room and slammed the door as quickly as possible. Her breath came in short bursts as her chest heaved. She placed her hands on her knees and allowed herself to lean on them. Galinda was on her bed examining her newfound pink toenails.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Galinda.

"A-stupid-group- of kids- decided to – pull a – practical joke – on me, " , Panted Elphaba between breaths, " they chased me- down the hall- with- water balloons!"

"It's just water get over it!" said Galinda

Voices from behind the door were heard, and Elphaba caught fragments of their conversation. "Where did she go?" "Oh well, we can get her tomorrow!" The pranksters were gone. Elphaba heaved a sigh of relief and responded quite angrily to Galinda's remark.

"Water melts me genius!" Her pale green skin now had a tint of pink.

Galinda continued to examine her toes before acknowledging Elphaba. "Sorry did you say something?"

Elphaba was fuming. About ready to punch Galinda, Elphaba was interrupted by a thump on their door. Galinda walked on her heels, careful not to smudge her nail polish, over to the door to find Fyiero standing outside the door. Galinda gave a small squeal and threw herself into his arms. Elphaba rolled her eyes, secretly wishing it were she in his arms now.

Galinda began kissing his cheeks all over for several minutes as if Elphaba didn't exist.

"Ahem." Said Elphaba

"Oh phooey Elphie you ruin everything!" She turned to Fyiero "Ready to picnic?"

As if to answer, he held up a basket from behind his back. "Of course!" he held out his arm and Galinda took it as an invitation to wrap hers around his. She giggled and blushed. Elphaba sat down on her bed and imitated Galinda's giggling in a makeshift high pitched voice. That sure got Fyiero's attention, he dropped Galinda's arm and walked over to Elphaba.

"Hi didn't see you there."

"Um... Fyiero I thought WE were going to picnic?" Pouted Galinda, her arms crossed. She sounded like a three year old having a fit. Fyiero ignored her, which surprised Elphaba greatly.

"So Elphaba, Next Saturday is a Halloween party at the Ozdust Ballroom, with costumes and everything. I was thinking, maybe, do you want to go with me to the party?" Elphaba was at a loss for words. Galinda's jaw dropped and she pouted even more.

"Uhh..."

"I'm going to take that as a yes..."  
"No, I'm sorry; I was still in shock from your invitation, and when you said you were thinking. You just caught me off guard. I thought you were going with Galinda." she motioned toward Galinda, whose once pale face was now a faint shade of pink.

"Yeah, so did I!" said Galinda angrily.

"Oh. Sorry! Maybe I asked at the wrong time, but let me know if you say yes. Okay?" said Fyiero walking out of the room, with Galinda tromping behind him, ready to slap some sense into him. She slammed the door behind her and as soon as she did so, Elphaba could hear yelling, coming mainly from Galinda.

"What were you thinking? Oh wait, you just recently started doing that so you don't know!" yelled Galinda. Maybe Elphaba would listen to this conversation. It could get entertaining. "You are dating me remember, you can't ask her out while we are still together, or at least not while I'm in the room! And if you love someone else, then goodbye to you Fyiero!" she stifled a fake sob, "Goodbye to you!"

Elphaba could not help laugh, but forced herself to stop when Galinda entered the room, back to the door and the back of her hand to her forehead, quite melodramatically. Like someone in distress. She collapsed on her bed and began to pretend to sob into her pillow.

"How dare you take him, and charm him with your wickedly ''green'' magic.", accused Galinda.

"I didn't charm him, and he asked-" she was interrupted by, once more, Galinda's false accusations and a pale finger in her face.

"How dare you!"

"For the second time! He asked me, and I did not charm him!" protested Elphaba.

"LIES!" Galinda hissed.

"You were there!"

They continued this argument for several more minutes, throwing accusations back and forth.

"Fine, feed me lies, just remember it will come back to bite you!" said Galinda nonchalantly, and turning her back on Elphaba.

"Oh Oz help me! For the last time, he asked me, and I did not charm anyone! Oh now I see! You are in denial. Give it a few days and it will pass."

"I most certainly am not!" Galinda said spinning around, her blonde hair bounced around her as she did so.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy, but in the meantime I think I'm going to take Fyiero up on his last offer!" Moreover, with that she skipped out into the hall and down to Fyiero's dorm to tell him what she thought.

**Authors Notes:** Do you like it and what should I put it under, romance or humor? HEADS UP! My co-writer C.C. Grant will write the next chapter.


	2. Fiyero's Musings

**CHAPTER 2**

**Fiyero's Musings **

**By C.C. Grant**

I marched right back to my room, glad that Galinda was finally AWAY from me! Really, she was like a leech, always stuck on you; it was nearly impossible to get her off you!

Why can't all girls be like Elphaba? Smart, beautiful, caring, and able to fend for herself. Why would Galinda dislike Elphaba? Elphaba? Elphaba….

Oh, Elphaba, I know I don't deserve you, but please! Please! If only I had a brain, maybe I could deserve you, but until then, I'd have to let my luck take care of fate. After all, what would people think if they saw Fiyero freaking out in a hallway, with a _thoughtful_ expression? Really, they'd have thought I'd gone mad!

Calm down, Tigular! Just keep dancing through life, right?

I saw a bunch of kids running through the halls with water balloons and thought, Hey, looks like they're after someone. I hope they get him.

Then I thought of Elphaba again.

I pondered Elphaba until I got to my dorm-room. Then, I got out my sketchpad and started to draw her. A bit obsessed, huh? Ever since I got placed against my will in that stupid Art class, I was getting better every day. I had a pretty great drawing of her when I heard a rap on my door.

I shot out of my chair and rocketed up to meet the person at the door, hoping it was Elphaba. I opened it and…there stood the green girl. Her eyes darted around, and I welcomed her, gesturing that if she'd like to sit down, she had the liberty to.

After an awkward pause, she sat. Just the moment she did, she asked, "Are those stress-relievers?" I looked up and saw where she was pointing, sure enough on my shelf; there were my various stress-relieving pills. I ran to them, and covered them with my back.

She'd already seen them, but I still tried to cover for myself. "Well, they're pills, but they're for my allergies," for dramatic effect I added a very loud, "ACHOO!"

"Allergies. Hmm, to what? Stress? What happened to, why invite stress in? Need a little help dancing through life?

I sighed and looked down. "Did you already think about my proposition? Do you have your answer?" When I saw her nod, I asked, "Well?"

She said in a dignified tone, "I've thought it over, and I've decided to accept your extremely random invitation."

YES!!! Yeah! AH-HAWH! Yes! I didn't expect—random. What? Hadn't she felt the subtle traces of attraction between us? I expected a girl so keen would have noticed.

Oh well. At least she said yes, and that was good enough for me!

We stood there is an awkward silence until she had enough sense to speak up, and say, "Well, are we a couple now? I'm new to this so I'm lost."

I scratched my head uncomfortably, and said, "Sure, do you want to be?"

"Uh...yeah! Why wouldn't I?" then I'm not sure what came over her, she just threw herself in my arms, kind of like Galinda. I blushed and pushed her gently off me, she seemed a bit uncomfortable to.

"Oh, Oz I've been hanging around Galinda too much, sorry! See you whenever!" she walked toward the door, and was about to open it when I remembered that water melted her, and there were a group of kids with water balloons outside.

"Wait, were you by chance being chased by a group with water balloons earlier?"

She stopped and said, "Yeah, why?"

"Don't go yet, I have some business to take care of. Stay here!" I walked out the door and found all of these small people standing outside of it, all holding water balloons...

"If I were you I would put those away _right_ now," I ordered harshly. Out of shock the kids put down the water balloons and ran as if their life depended on it, was I really that intimidating? Oh well, at least Elphaba was safe. I walked back in and Elphaba seemed surprised...

"You're welcome!"

"Uh...uh...Thank you..." she walked out the door her eyes locked on me like I had just slain a dragon or something. I was just protecting my new love! New love…Elphaba. Elphaba and Fiyero. That sounded good. I went to sleep that night dreaming of her cuddled into my chest, which was the best dream ever... and that is saying something!

**Authors Notes: THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ALICE INN, BUT HER CO-WRITTER C.C GRANT!!!! REMEMBER THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE NEEDS CREDIT!**


	3. You Insufferable DIMWIT!

CHAPTER 3

You _Insufferable _DIMWIT!

By C.C. Grant **&** Alice Inn

I paced back and forth in my room. Oh, how _dare_ Elphaba! It was bad enough I shared a room with her! Sure, we were what some would call, _friends, _and I use the word **very **lightly.

Totally unacceptabalical that she _charmed_ Fiyero into thinking he WANTED to go to the Halloween party with her! _Evil_ girl! _Witch_! I knew no one would mourn such a…_wicked_ person! Yeah, _wicked_. I was looking for that word!

I looked down at my cutifyingly wonderful nails and sighed. Now they were tainted. I'd have to repaint them!

Oh, of course I'll have to get revenge on that repulsive _wicked_ witch! She stole Fiyero, _and _tainted my nails. Now, what to do… planning isn't the _best_ thing I do, flirting now that was another story. Revenge I'm not so good at!

I sat down on Elphaba's black bedcover. I thought of her, her sickly green skin, and how it reminded you of someone who has major seasickness, green…green…I looked down at my nails…paint.

Green paint! That's IT!!! At the Halloween party I'll wear green paint and dress up like Elphaba all in black! That should show Fiyero how creepy she is. Or more than likely, how creepy _I_ am, but that is besides the point. Now let us get back to the point, it was practically brilliant. Well I'm brilliant! That was no surprise.

Not quite the pink princessy, flouncy, bouncy look I had wanted…but then again, that's what I _always_ am! In addition, Elphaba Thropp deserved it! Who cares if we were once friends, she stole Fiyero, and she definitely deserves this! Ok I'll admit it, she didn't steal Fiyero, I just don't want to admit I dumped him, but he was asking for it, and so is Elphaba! She will pay.

Oh, and maybe I can even get that disgusting hat back and pretend to be having those unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe moments with her powers! Oh, what a GREAT idea! And Fiyero would probably realize he loves me when he sees frankly what Elphaba really was like! Well frankly, what I can do, Galinda doesn't take defeat very well. And when I'm mad, you don't want to be around for the aftermath, whatever that means.

Hey, I bet Elphaba knows what I means, she's like _really _smart, she knows everything. I found myself wondering about what goes on in her wickedly twisted mind, and I realized how hard it must be to be green, oh well. Too bad, sorry, revenge is still sweet and I will get it, whether she likes it or not. Well, c'mon Galinda, you blonde, think. Of course, she would not like it.

I was now at this point staring at the ceiling with my hand over my mouth in a thoughtful position, _thoughtful!_ Me, being thoughtful, yeah I was losing it! I heard this tap on the door, a light tap. Much lighter than Elphaba's regular, harsh bang. I walked over glad I was out of my _thinking._ It was Elphaba, and above all else, smiling. No, I'm not insane, I saw her bright red lips curled into a smile. She walked into our dorm, and I could have sworn that I saw a slight skip. What could have made her, so... _smitten?_

"So..." I said my eyes darting everywhere but to her. My stare followed a pattern of a circle like the one people do when they want to avoid, or figure out something. "What did that backstabbing, lunatic say?"

She stared at me, the smitten look gone replace with pure confusionizum. "Ok let me break this down for you, he asked me and I told him I would go, just now, he didn't say anything, I did the talking. Got that you insufferable blonde?"

My mouth made an O, and I felt deeply offended. What was the word she used... _insufferable? _Is that the same as crazy? I wanted to make a sassy comeback but when I opened my mouth all that came out was, "What dose insufferable mean?" and I cocked my head to the side like a dog. She rolled her eyes as if I was the most pathetic person alive. Which at this point, I'm not afraid to admit, I pretty much was!

"It means, unbearable, as if it's _unbearable _to room with you!"

I was at a loss for words, what had I done to her? Whereas she had done a lot to me, for a start she had to room with me against my will, which was a first. I didn't get my way, and now I'm scared for life. Second, she was green. Thirdly, she knew a lot of big word that I didn't understand, like for example, insufferable, and she used them on purpose so I would be confuzzled! That wicked... witch! She was really something else but it fit!

"Why! Well, I don't know what that backstabbing, dream crushing, lunatic sees in you, but now that I think about it, you two backstabbing, dream crushing, lunatics, seem perfect for each other!" I skipped over to my bed and could feel my hair bounce up and down on my shoulders. I settled next to the bed and just stood there, Elphaba was right across from me. She couldn't compete with _me,_ I'm Galinda Upland for goodness sake, and goodness knows Galinda Upland _always_ gets what she wants. In this case, that meant Fiyero, even if he didn't want me back.

"So, why don't you and you new _boyfriend_ go... have lunch or something!" I said turning my back to her and flinging my hand in her face.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend...," she said. I could tell she was lying! "And secondly it's not even lunch time yet!"

"Oh, well go have breakfast, just get OUT OF MY DORM!" I yelled.

"WE SHARE THE DORM DIMWIT and I just might think I will. Just let me get something." She picked up one of MY darkest red lip balm, and with it, she waltzed out of the room, and I could hear her as she shut the door yelling. "Hey Fiyero...!" Dimwit, I knew what that meant, but was to angry to register that she has called me stupid.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Then fell on my perfectly pink bed. She didn't deserve Fiyero, _we_ were perfect for each other, and Elphaba knew that! She just wanted to get in the way of our relationship... or rather what was left of it! How long were Fiyero and I together? About a month, maybe half a month, but that didn't matter, it was all over now!

I found myself stifle a sob, that was real, not that faked one that I had earlier that I put on for show when I broke up with Fiyero. Wow, I cared about Fiyero... WAIT! Did I just say I cared about someone... yep, congrats Galinda Upland you have now _officially_ lost it! What is it about a person I love that can make me so, so... oh Elphaba would know what to think, she knew everything! Stupid everything!


End file.
